Building codes generally require an electrical outlet receptacle or other electrical wire device that is exposed to the weather to have a cover that will enclose the receptacle when not in use. Various cover assemblies have been developed to cover electrical receptacles and other electrical devices such as switches during use and non-use.
Electrical devices are also commonly used in marine environments which require a suitable waterproof cover. The covers can be attached to the outer surface of the marine hull and to the electrical device. Typically, the electrical devices have a construction that can mate with the cover. The shape and construction of the electrical devices is generally specific to the manufacturer and type of device. Typically, the electrical device is able to mate only with a specific cover that is compatible with the electrical device.
Various adapters have been proposed for various purposes to mount a cover or electrical device to an electrical box. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,137,763 to Jones discloses an electrical junction box with a weatherproof fixture mounting adapter. The adapter is attached directly to the junction box. A cover plate is then attached to the adapter.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,288,910 to Zerwes discloses a weatherproof extension for an outlet box. The assembly includes a cover hinged to a cover plate. Screws pass through the cover plate and the extension adapter and are threaded directly into the electrical box.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,454,565 to Krasij et al. discloses a circuit breaker and a mating adapter plate to fit to a panel opening intended to receive a larger breaker. The adapter plate is attached to the circuit breaker by screws. The adapter plate has a resilient leg and a rigid leg to be clipped onto the face of the breaker.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,103,972 to Hagarty discloses a junction box assembly for mounting a fire alarm. An adapter is provided for defining an extension for the electrical box and for defining an opening smaller than the open side of the electrical box. The alarm unit is attached directly to the adapter.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,740,813 to Gretz and assigned to Arlington Industries discloses a cover for a ceiling mounted electrical outlet. A cover includes a bracket that is attached to the electrical box. The bracket is attached to the ceiling mounted electrical box by screws. The cover is coupled to the adapter by a peg having ribs for gripping an opening in the bracket.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,683,255 to Hur et al. and assigned to Cooper Technologies Company discloses an adapter plate assembly for outdoor installation of notification applications. The assembly includes an adapter plate having an outer gasket. The electrical device is mounted to the adapter plate and the electrical box by screws passing through the face of the electrical device and through screw holes in the adapter.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2009/0288853 to Binder et al. discloses an adapter provided for universal mounting of specialized faceplates for mounting to an electrical junction box. The adapter clamps to the inner surface of the wall cavity and the electrical box.
DE 37 38 776, DE 43 12 665, DE 10 2005 062 494 and FR 2 821 212 disclose generally cover plates attached directly to a junction box. DE 44 07 652 discloses a hinged cover plate assembly that is attached to an adapter plate. The adapter plate appears to be mounted to a support surface.
While the prior devices have been suitable for their intended purpose, there is a continuing need in the industry for improved cover assemblies.